


You Matter to Me

by glitter_xx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_xx/pseuds/glitter_xx
Summary: Five times Felicity just needs Oliver, +1 time he needs her.Mostly sweet little olicity stories where the pair are exactly what each other needs.





	1. Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting a story that I've written anywhere! I'm still working on the rest of these chapters, so if there's anything you'd like to see please feel free to make suggestions/requests! 
> 
> As of now, they're likely all going to be somewhere in the fluff and hurt/comfort type of thing, but I'm open to anything (:
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Frack!” Felicity groaned, resting her head in her hands as another lead turned out to be nothing but a dead end. The team had been working for more than a week to find the head of operation for a new form of Vertigo that had been unleashed in Star City. Every time Felicity was sure they’d found something, it ended up going absolutely nowhere.

 

This wasn’t an ideal end to an excruciatingly long day, but Felicity didn’t think she had it in her to last much longer. “I think we have to call it a night,” she sighed, speaking quietly into the coms.

 

“On the way back,” Dig piped in. “You should head home.”

 

She didn’t respond, knowing that she wanted to wait until both her boys made it back. Felicity had gotten into that habit a few months ago, after they told her to head home for the night but it turned out Oliver had gotten grazed by a bullet and they hadn’t wanted her to panic (or yell at them about their recklessness). Naturally, they’d both gotten more than an earful the following day when she found out what had happened.

 

So, despite the throbbing in her head, Felicity decided that she might as well try to get something accomplished while she waited for Oliver and Diggle to make it back, maybe get a head start on something that would be helpful tomorrow.

 

She’d managed to set up two additional searches by the time Diggle strode in.

 

“What are you still doing here?” he asked, moving to put away his gear.

 

Felicity turned, disregarding his question as she noted that one of the team members was markedly absent. “Where’s Oliver?” she asked.

 

“He wanted to circle back to the warehouse on Westcott in case we missed something,” Diggle answered, “You should go home,” he encouraged.

 

It wasn’t hard for anyone to see that Felicity was overworking herself. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had more than four hours of sleep, and it seemed as though the hours of staring at computer screens had left her with a permanent headache.

 

“I’ll wait,” she decided, her tone leaving no room for argument.

 

Diggle was smart enough to know not to cross her when she used her loud voice.

 

By the time Dig had changed into more comfortable clothing, Felicity was resting with her head in her arms on her desk. Dig sighed and made his way over to her, gently nudging her arm.

 

“You okay?” he asked, though he already knew her answer.

 

“I’m fine,” she promised, “tired.”

 

Diggle gave her a knowing look, a raised eyebrow challenging her to tell him the truth.

 

“It’s just a headache,” she conceded—though if she were being realistic it had started as a headache and was on the fast track to becoming a migraine if she didn’t do something about it soon.

 

“Go home, Felicity,” he instructed, mostly out of concern for the blonde’s wellbeing.

 

“Can’t. Need to get a few more searches up.” She didn’t have to. There was nothing she was doing now that couldn’t wait a few hours, but she didn’t want to leave until she saw for herself that her favorite vigilante was back in one piece.

 

Diggle knew what she was doing, but he also knew she wasn’t going to listen to him, and it wouldn’t do either of them any good if he tried to force her out of there—after all, she was at least as stubborn as Oliver when she wanted to be.

 

“I’ll get you some water,” he offered, though he doubted it’d do much for her at this point.

 

Dig turned and headed over to the mini-fridge they kept stocked, but before moving back over to Felicity he sent Oliver a quick text, telling him that he needed to wrap up because Felicity wasn’t feeling well and wouldn’t leave until she saw him.

 

It didn’t take long after that for Oliver to make an entrance, but by then Felicity was curled up on the cot and Diggle was pretty much at a loss, not understanding why the girl wouldn’t just let him take her home. Well he sort of understood, but at the moment it didn’t seem important.

 

“Hey,” Oliver said quietly, immediately making his way over to Felicity. “What’s the matter?” he asked, tone laced with concern as he allowed his palm to settle on Felicity’s forehead.

 

Felicity’s only response was a groan of discomfort, so Oliver turned his questioning gaze to Dig.

 

“She says it’s a headache,” he offered. “You good to take her home?” Diggle was pretty sure Lyla was waiting up for him since she’d been sending texts to get his ETA.

 

“I’ve got her,” Oliver promised, eliciting an irritated huff from Felicity, likely her way of indicating that she didn’t appreciate being spoken about as though she weren’t right there.

 

Dig headed out and Oliver sat on the edge of the cot, allowing his hands to gently massage Felicity’s scalp. “This okay?” he asked, though this wasn’t the first time he’d tried to soothe her when her head was hurting.

 

“Mhm,” she mumbled, practically melting into his touch.

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Oliver thought she’d fallen asleep, so he got up to go change. But as soon as he stood he heard her quietly ask him not to stop. “I’ll be right back, then we’ll get you home,” he told her, taking a second to plant a gentle kiss on her forehead.

 

Oliver didn’t bother with a shower, he simply changed his clothes and quickly went back to get Felicity. He hated seeing her in pain, and on top of that hated that he felt like it was his fault. Oliver knew she hadn’t been getting enough sleep, none of them had. He needed to be more cognizant of making sure she was taking care of herself. None of them were any good to the city if they weren’t at the top of their game.

 

“Can you walk?” he asked, softly running his fingers through her hair.

 

Felicity was quiet for a minute before she took a deep breath and forced herself to sit up. She looked miserable. “Can you grab my purse?” she asked, fumbling around to find her glasses where Diggle had set them down for her.

 

Oliver didn’t like how pale she looked, but for the moment there was nothing more he could do—so, he wrapped his arm around her waist and let her lean on him as he took her to the car.

 

Felicity was quiet the whole way home, though Oliver knew she was awake because she was constantly fidgeting to try and find a comfortable position.

 

When they got to the loft, Oliver led her straight to the bedroom, helping her to sit on the edge of the bed before grabbing one of his white dress shirts for her to change into. She always seemed to like those when she wasn’t feeling great.

 

Oliver went down to grab an ice pack for her head while she was changing, but a gagging noise had him immediately running back to their en-suite, where he found Felicity hunched over the toilet.

 

“You’re alright,” he murmured, pulling her hair away from her face with one hand while the other rubbed soothing circles on her back. Oliver didn’t doubt that throwing up only made her head feel worse.

 

Felicity heaved a few more times before she finally relaxed back against Oliver, unable to stop a few tears from falling down her heated cheeks.

 

“Oliver,” she whispered.

 

“I know. I’ve got you,” he comforted, wiping the tears from her face.

 

They stayed together on the bathroom floor until Felicity felt alright enough to stand up. Oliver wanted to take her straight to bed, but she insisted on brushing her teeth first.

 

He left her to get cleaned up while he went to turn down the sheets and draw the shades. He wanted to make sure the room didn’t get too light in the morning so she’d be able to sleep as long as she needed to.

 

Soon after, Felicity was tucked into bed with Oliver beside her. “Can I do anything?” he asked, needing to feel useful. Felicity didn’t like to take medicine when she had migraines because she was always afraid it’d just come back up again. Sleep was usually enough to make her feel better when she got like this.

 

“Just lay with me,” she requested, burying her head in Oliver’s chest.

 

Oliver held her a little tighter and promised, “Always.”


	2. Snow Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity tries to walk home during a snow storm, but ends up needing a little help from Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! Inspired by one of Dairi's requests :)

Felicity was an exceptionally smart woman—no one could deny that. However, even Felicity sometimes questioned some of her choices. Today, for example, she was wondering what in the world she had been thinking when she’d decided it was a great idea to take her tiny Mini Cooper out in the midst of the worst winter storm Star City had seen in a decade.

 

She supposed she hadn’t actually thought that it was a _great_ idea, but she certainly hadn’t imagined that a bit of snow would render her essentially stuck in the middle of an empty road.

 

Naturally, everyone else in the city had been paying attention to the weather alerts, however, Felicity had been so focused on upgrading the bunker with new tech Cisco had worked up that she’d hardly been paying much attention to what was going on out in the real world.

 

When she’d finished with the upgrades and headed outside she’d actually considered going right back in once she saw how hard the snowfall was, but she _really_ wanted some mint chip ice cream… and seeing as the bunker was decidedly lacking in ice cream (something she made a mental note to bring up to the team and correct), it meant that she had to head home if she wanted to enjoy the sweet treat.

 

But heading home is what had landed her in this fairly dismal situation.

 

Felicity turned on her flashers as she sat in the car and debated her options. Her first thought was to maybe try and sit out the storm in the comfort of her car—at least she’d be warm and dry, even if it meant waiting even longer for her well-deserved ice cream. The only problem with that plan was that she hadn’t exactly filled up her gas tank in a while, and with the ‘low fuel’ alert light already flashing she had a feeling the car wasn’t going to last until it was safe to start driving again.

 

Her second option was the least appealing because it involved calling Oliver and/or Diggle and asking one of them to come help her. Felicity had no doubts that either of the boys would rush to her aid, but she wasn’t in the mood for a lecture. She could hear it now, Oliver asking her what in the world she was thinking—though Dig would probably be much less judgmental.

 

So that left her with option three: start walking.

 

On a nice day, Felicity figured she was about 30 minutes away from the loft by foot. With the snow it would probably take an extra fifteen minutes or so? It may have been wishful thinking, but it was worth a shot.

 

Felicity zipped up her coat as high as she could and even tugged the hood up over her head before slipping her cell phone into her pocket.

 

A gust of bitingly cold wind whipped across her cheeks as soon as she opened the door. This was the moment Felicity _should_ have reasoned with herself and gone with option two. But she was determined not to seem like some damsel in distress, so she continued on anyway.

 

It only took her six minutes of trudging through the freezing wind and snow before she realized that this was most definitely a mistake.

 

For a moment she really wasn’t sure what she should do—keep walking or try to go back to her car?

 

Just then she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket, and as she pulled it out she saw Oliver’s picture flashing across the screen. Somehow that man always knew when she needed him, even if she wasn’t ready to admit it.

 

It took Felicity several tries to accept the call because her hands were so cold that the device wasn’t easily able to register her touch.

 

“Oliver?” she asked breathlessly as soon as she’d managed to get him on the line.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked immediately, completely forgetting what he’d been calling her for—he knew something was off as soon as he heard her tone. “Where are you?” he hadn’t even given her a chance to answer his first question as he spat out the second. He couldn’t even hear her clearly with the way the wind was hitting her receiver.

 

“I’m…I just wanted to go home but the weather is so bad and my car got stuck and I’m trying to walk. I think I made a mistake because it’s too cold and I don’t have the right shoes and I left my gloves and scarf in the bunker because I didn’t realize there was a blizzard! I just really, really wanted to get ice cream and we didn’t have any so I thought I could just go—”

 

“Felicity!” he urged, cutting off her idle babble so he could figure out where she was. “Just tell me where you are, I’ll come get you.” He’d already thrown on his coat and pulled his boots out of the closet as she’d started telling him what was going on.

 

“You’ll get stuck too!” she worried, though at that moment she wanted nothing more than to have his warm arms wrapped around her. Forget the stupid ice cream, now she needed hot chocolate and the warmest shower a human could tolerate.

 

“Where are you?” he insisted, ignoring her concerns. Oliver’s only worry in that moment was making sure he got Felicity home and warm.

 

“I..I don’t know?” she stammered, her teeth chattering wasn’t making it any easier for her to focus. “The car stopped near Riverview,” she managed.

 

Oliver was already out the door by the time she’d explained. “Can you get back to your car easily or is it better for you to stay where you are?” Oliver wanted her inside if possible, but if going back was going to make things worse then he didn’t want to force her to turn around.

 

“You shouldn’t drive, it’s awful out…”

 

“Felicity, focus,” he requested. He was going to go get her, that much was non-negotiable.

 

“The wind is worse the other way, I don’t want to turn around,” she decided, though she would’ve really appreciated being able to sit inside her car right then.

 

“Okay, I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Can you stay on the phone?”

 

“I can try,” she offered, though it’d only really be possible if she kept alternating between her hands because the one exposed to the elements was almost numb from the cold.

 

“I’m going to put you on hold for a second—I need to call in a favor.”

 

One of the perks as mayor was that Oliver had the ability to request certain city services. And right now he saw an urgent need to request a snow plough to take a trip down Riverview.

 

It took less than 5 minutes for dispatch to have the plough ready to go. In the meantime Oliver had hopped into his 4-wheel drive jeep and was on his way. “Are you still there?” he questioned after switching the line back over.

 

“It’s cold,” was her only response.

 

“Hang tight.”

 

\-----------

 

Exactly ten minutes later, Felicity was in the passenger side of Oliver’s car. He’d turned up the heat as high as it would go, but Felicity was still freezing.

 

Oliver kept sneaking glances over at her to make sure she was alright. It was very unlike Felicity to stay so quiet, and her constant sniffling was only increasing Oliver’s concern.

 

He got her home as quickly as he safely could given the weather, and he immediately ushered her to sit on the chair in front of the fireplace.

 

Oliver helped her out of her soaked-through coat and sat in front of her, cupping her hands in his and blowing warm air on them to help warm her up.

 

The color had yet to return to her cheeks and her lips still had a slight blue tinge to them. He was worried she was going to get sick. “Do you think a warm shower would help?” he tried, desperate to do anything to get her more comfortable.

 

“It can’t hurt,” she agreed, doing her best to get her body to stop shaking.

 

The two made their way upstairs and Felicity undressed while Oliver started the shower, making sure it was plenty warm for her. When she got in he went turned on their heated towel rack so that she wouldn’t get chilled again when she stepped out.

 

“I’m going to make you something hot to drink, call out if you need anything.”

 

With that, Oliver went downstairs and debated between hot chocolate and tea—ultimately settling on mint tea. She’d mentioned something about ice cream earlier but he was pretty certain that was currently out of the question.

 

Twenty minutes later Felicity was curled up in Oliver’s lap, dressed in her warmest pajamas and a pair of fuzzy socks as she sipped on her tea. She still seemed to have the sniffles, but her cheeks were rosy and she was no longer shaking—so for the moment Oliver was relieved.

 

“So,” he started, “are you going to tell me what was going through your mind when you decided to try walking home in a blizzard?”

 

Felicity looked up innocently, “I’ll think about it,” she teased. Felicity had known that the conversation would happen eventually, but for now she just wanted to relax and enjoy feeling cozy and warm with her boyfriend.

 

“I’m just glad you’re okay. You scared me,” he admitted.

 

Felicity knew that something like that wasn’t easy for Oliver to say, and she was really appreciating how hard he was working at being honest with her. “I’m sorry I scared you,” she apologized.

 

“No more going out in snow storms?” he requested.

 

“No more going out in snow storms,” she confirmed. Ever. She wouldn’t be making that mistake again.

 

“You’re feeling better?”

 

“Mhm,” she smiled, snuggling her forehead into his chest.

 

“Good. Do you need anything else?”

 

“Just you,” she answered.

 

Oliver smiled, pressing a kiss into her forehead, “You got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! If anyone has any requests/suggestions for what they'd like to see in the next few chapters, let me know :)


End file.
